


Long Distance

by A_memory_box24



Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loving Parents, M/M, Pets, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Gifts, literally a fluffy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_memory_box24/pseuds/A_memory_box24
Summary: Hanbin wants to get Bobby a puppy but things don't go according to plan. Double b cuteness with a hint of smut at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

“What you want to do?” Hanbin asked the back of Bobby’s head which was resting lazily against his chest. There was no answer.

“Come on, we gotta do something…we never get free time like this.” Hanbin restlessly combed his fingers through the blonde mop of hair in front of him. He was starting to feel ansty. He had slept like a sloth almost without cessation for the last 3 days. Finally today he had woken up feeling refreshed and positive not like the weary, old man he had been for the last few weeks. It had been less than an hour on the couch with Bobby and he was already starting to feel the crushing weight of wasted time. He had once read something somewhere along the lines of “The bad news is that time flies…The good news is you are the pilot.” That had really stuck with him. Time is precious, sitting around doing nothing is like, well, letting go of the plane mid-flight…he shuddered at the thought. 

He looked out the window, marvelling at the warm glow of the autumn morning, a stray burnt orange leaf falling here and there. He wanted to see out the window to check for crunchy bundles to step in later but he couldn’t move with Bobby all over him. 

He butted Bobby’s head with his chin but still no reply. He tilted his head over Bobby’s shoulder to see what was distracting him. Bobby was scrolling through videos and random memes on his phone. He had such a short attention span though he was barely reading or watching anything before thumbing onwards. Hanbin tutted in irritation and began to bounce his thigh Bobby was using as an armrest. All he got was a sharp slap and stubborn growl. 

“Come oo-oo-nnn! We should do something!” 

Bobby groaned and sunk down further against the firm chest he had so contentedly turned into a comfortable piece of furniture. Hanbin had been ridiculously placid the last few days, understandable considering he had been so sick. Now he was kicking up a fuss Bobby was almost beginning to wish he hadn’t taken such good care of him. Maybe then he would still be resting in bed, slipping in and out of sleep, letting Bobby take his temperature, pop cold and flu tablets between his flushed lips, sweep the damp hair from his forehead whenever his fever flared up…

Thankfully Hanbin had been too groggy to notice the giddy joy Bobby had taken in his role as nurse. He would never have let Bobby live it down; there would have been jokes about nurse costumes and everything. The pathetic thing was, Bobby mused to himself, he hadn’t that been far off from such a fantasy...The first time he had taken Hanbin’s temperature he had been so distracted by the novelty of it all that he had forgotten the number before he had even managed to check online whether it was normal or not. He raced back into the bedroom feeling silly, muttering apologies and prompting feeble complaints from Hanbin as he stuck the thermometer back into his mouth. He had even called his mum asking for a recipe for the chicken broth she had always made him and his brother when they had been sick as kids. Turned out to be way too hard to follow and he gave up anyway after realising he had returned from the shops with all the ingredients except for the stupid chicken. It’s the thought that counts, he told himself whilst watching Hanbin sleep wrapped in a doona burrito. 

Hanbin had worried Bobby almost to breaking point during the last few weeks. His sleep cycles where all over the place from working through the night too often, and he had turned into the dreaded Zombinnie who hardly spoke, hardly ate, hardly looked at him. Fighting over Hanbin’s complete disregard of his physical limitations was hardly a new thing. Bobby could remember worrying about Hanbin’s health from as early as during that first week he arrived at YG. He had been awestruck and intimidated by the self-assured younger boy who seemed years older than him, practicing relentlessly in front of the studio mirrors. In the week leading up to Hanbin’s current physical collapse they had fought bitterly several times. As was typical of Hanbin, who was incorrigibly hard on himself, just because someone was angry and worried about him didn’t mean he was going to listen to them…So Bobby watched on angrily and helplessly as Hanbin burned himself out for what must have been the hundredth time. Finally early one morning Hanbin had peeled his eyes open to find himself in hospital. Apparently he had broken into a fever overnight and begun talking and struggling in his sleep. 

“Exhaustion. Rest for at least a week,” the Doctor had declared then added warningly, “that means seven full days minimum, ok?” Hanbin was too tired to chastise himself for the relief that washed over him at those words. At least now there was a valid reason for him not to be getting anything done. He had never classified a lack of inspiration, poor team work, personal problems or his own physical limitations as valid excuses. Anyway, he knew he would somehow find the strength to pull himself out of bed after maximum three days. But somehow three days had turned into four…then five…

It had been awful. When he was awake he was either burning hot or burning cold. The sheets stuck to his aching body as if trying to strangle him and when he finally fell asleep he had the most vivid and horrible nightmares. Every now and again had heard Bobby’s gentle growling voice but had barely been able to take in anything he said. He did remember feeling little glow of relief though, knowing he wasn’t alone with his illness. 

But now on the sixth day Tigerbin was up and running again, albeit slowly, but stubbornly looking for something new to sink his teeth into before going back to work. Banned from working for seven days…that ban didn’t include other activities did it? He had suddenly became excited by the prospect of either doing something just for the fun of it or something he hadn’t done in a while. He was actually secretly hoping that being spontaneous would jog something creative and he would be able to finish that song he had been writing…but he wasn’t going to share his real intentions with anyone.

Bobby was scowling. While he couldn’t deny that drive was an incredibly useful characteristic to have in a leader, he still struggled to understand Hanbin’s eternal restlessness. Even when there was no race, no competition, Hanbin still seemed to have his eyes set on a destination only he could make out in the horizon. It’s your stupid, hyperactive, too-clever-for-its-own-good brain. That’s the problem, dude. It never stops, it’s a goddamn parasite! That was his current theory. Bobby was snapped out of his grumpy reverie by Hanbin shaking his shoulders, whining like a baby. 

“FINE, fine, fine fine,” Bobby sighed with irritation. He rested his chin on his knuckles in a thinking pose. 

“I know something we can do…” Bobby begun. Hanbin waited eagerly. 

“How about we….stay here like this and just keep doing nothing?” He deadpanned. Hanbin suddenly had his arm around his neck, taking him in a headlock. Bobby hissed with laughter as the arm tightened, his legs kicking wildly, his phone disappearing in between sofa cushions. 

“No. We. Need. To. Do. Something.” Hanbin had gained the upper hand and had taken one of Bobby’s arms hostage behind his back, flipping him over and pushing him facedown into the couch harder with each syllable. 

“Or. Else.” Tigerbin snarled. Heat rose through Bobby’s neck and face. Feeling Hanbin’s weight above him pinning him down was kinda turning him on…

“Or else what…? You know I love this position,” Bobby snickered through his squashed cheeks. Hanbin froze and suddenly become aware of just how good the supple and veined arm felt in his grasp. 

“Ok, ok, enough of that.” Hanbin scolded, stumbling on his words. He quickly released Bobby and hopped off the couch. Bobby’s flirting never failed to disarm him and leave him flustered. Now he wasn’t sure if he was still getting rid of his fever or if he just needed to put some distance between the two of them. Ever since work picked up they hadn’t really been able to be properly intimate with each other. Aside from a rushed moment or two, here and there, they hadn’t really had very much of each other, and even in those stolen moments they had been a bit angry and frustrated with one another so it hadn’t been very good...He would have to make it up to him as soon as he was better he resolved. Maybe he would do something romantic, go for a drive somewhere? Book a night in a hotel? 

He splashed his face with cold water in the bathroom then dried his face. As he pulled away the clean towel he came face to face with a pouting Bobby leaning against the bathroom wall. 

“Look, I just want you to rest. Can’t we just be chill…why does it have to be so full on all the time?”

“How about a walk?” He proposed but Bobby snorted derisively at the suggestion. 

Well that ruled out bike riding…And rock climbing…

“A movie?” 

“There’s nothing on we want to see.”

“Um, let’s shop. I want new converse.” Bobby tossed his head back and pummelled the tiled wall with his fists.

“No! You, crazy,” he jabbed Hanbin’s chest with a finger, “You got ten pairs! Think of the poor, you jerk.” Hanbin sighed, he was running out of ideas that he knew Bobby would even at least consider. Bobby hopped onto the bathroom bench swinging his legs and looking slightly smug, awaiting Hanbin’s defeat. 

“Come on, you suggest something th-” Hanbin stopped mid-whine, his eyes grew big, his huge childish smile appeared and then right before Bobby’s eyes he had transformed into Dumbin. He remembered the perfect something to do. How could he have forgotten? Months and months ago he’d had this idea and now was the perfect time. It was also the perfect way to make up the last few months to Bobby. Suddenly he was so excited it was ridiculous. Beaming he grabbed Bobby by the wrist and dragged him stumbling to the bedroom.

“Get ready quick, I want to take you somewhere.” He shoved him into the room. 

“Where though?”

“OH MY GOD JUST GET READY!” Bobby winced. Damn, Tigerbin could be so shrill. He managed to pull on some ripped jeans and his black old skools whilst sustaining one long irritable groan. Why couldn’t they just relax for once and do nothing? Was it laziness that was one of those deadly sins? No…what was it…sloth, that’s right. Well he didn’t care about the deadly-however-many-there-were-sins anyway. Actually, that might make an interesting concept…he made a mental note of that whilst checking himself over in the mirror before heading out to meet his fate. 

He found Hanbin standing near the front door in the foyer, now wearing his mickey mouse snapback and a black hoodie, his lips scrunched adorably as he focussed reading something on his phone, directions probably. Bobby’s heart skipped a beat then did a clumsy little dance. What would be perfectly mundane and forgettable moments with Hanbin for anyone one else were tableaus of domestic bliss for Bobby. In those moments Hanbin was particularly unguarded and oh, so….normal? No, never normal, that made it seem like he was boring and Hanbin wasn’t capable of being boring. He was just especially…comforting. Having Hanbin to himself in moments like this just made him feel at home. And feeling at home was something he more so than the others couldn’t live without these days. Not after having lived so far from his real home, his family, for those three lonely years which were thankfully more and more just a memory. He gave Hanbin’s backside a playful kick as they left the house. 

Bobby drove as Hanbin unintentionally tested his patience in a variety of creative ways. 

“Okaaaay…next left! Then, it looks like the next right.” 

“Looks like?” Bobby quipped. “Can you get certain about that, and make it quick coz it’s coming up.”

“Yep that’s it. Ok, cool, here, pull up just here. HERE!”

“OKAY!” Bobby pulled up to the kerb coming to an abrupt halt. He looked out the window of the shop they had stopped in front of and saw the words PET LAND! in big pastel letters. He shook his head. No wonder Dumbin was grinning at him from the passenger seat like an overgrown kid about to enter Disney Land. 

“You serious, another pet? What about Obang? Is he not good enough for you anymore?” But Hanbin was already out of the car and peering goofily into the shop, both hands splayed on the window. Joining him Bobby could see bird cages of all sizes, what looked like strange fluffy gym equipment, stands of zany dog toys…Huh, pretty cute actually, but they were going to be here for a while that was for sure and he didn’t want Hanbin exhausting himself. 

“Is this what you’re going to do to me when I get boring? Upgrade me with something cuter? You’re a hard man…”

“Come on, let’s go!” 

Hanbin of course headed straight for the puppies, Bobby tagging along feeling like an actual boyfriend. They crouched down next to the big clear compartments housing puppies. Since Hanbin had returned from his Mari and Me stint Bobby had noticed he had suddenly become an “expert” on all animals and their exact dietary requirements and sleeping needs. Bobby nodded mockingly as Hanbin smugly named the dog breeds he recognised.

“Look! They’re poodles! Ah! French bulldogs! No way…are they…oh my god, sausage dogs!” 

Most of the puppies were sleeping, stacked on top of each other in piles, their plump little bodies gently rising and falling. Hanbin glanced over and to his delight saw that Bobby had softened a little. He was flashing his toothy bunny smile and softly tapping at the glass hoping to get one of the puppies attention. The puppies Bobby was focussing on had smooth short hair, mostly white, with either black or caramel faces, foxy snouts and velvety triangular ears folded over like the softest orgiami. Hanbin read the card about their breed taped to the glass:

“Miniature Fox Terrier: This little fellow is known for his lively disposition, incredible loyalty, tenacious spirit and keen intelligence. But please, don’t forget to pay attention to his sleek good looks! People who have been owned by this breed feel that their family is not complete without one around.”

Wow, how fitting…He smiled to himself, suddenly feeling a rush of affection towards the dork crouching next to him. That is definitely Bobby. Hanbin clapped a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. 

“So, which one?” 

Bobby seemed to have forgotten about feeling sorry for poor old Obang and was now eagerly making a selection, his hand resting over his mouth in concentration.

“That one,” he murmured after a while. He pointed to the puppy in centre of the pile. it was the only one still awake, slowly blinking its soulful, sleepy eyes. It had a caramel coloured head except for a white strip running vertically down the centre of its face. It also a little caramel patch across its back. Its tiny tail which whipped to and fro suggested a jovial, cheeky character. The puppy stared back at them with an endearing curiosity. But evidently it was too tired to move. The puppy yawned as wide as it was able, making a tiny satisfied squeak as it did so, before flopping its little head down on the tummy of the puppy next to it and closing its eyes. Simultaneously the boys let out a long silly sound that was something between a squeal and moan. 

“That one for sure.” Bobby gasped. 

They raced to the counter. 

“Good afternoon, can we please buy the fox terrier in the middle of the group? The one with the tan face?” Hanbin asked beaming, fiddling excitedly with the hem of his hoodie.  
“Oh yes, that’s a little girl. Nice choice! Would you like to take her now?”

“Yes please!” The boys looked at each both grinning like idiots and not giving a damn about it.

“So, what you gonna call her?” Bobby asked leaning against the counter as the shop assistant went to begin the preparations.

“Dude, it’s your dog, you decide on a name.” Hanbin laughed revealing his master plan, giving Bobby’s shoulder an affectionate push. But Bobby froze. Understanding passed ominously over his face like a flash of lightning. This wasn’t the reaction Hanbin had been expecting. 

“Hyung, I’m buying it for you, it’s fine,” Hanbin rushed not sure what was going on but trying to salvage Bobby’s light-hearted mood. 

“I’ve wanted you to have a dog of our own for ages.” Hanbin smiled earnestly, busting out his best puppy-dog eyes, imploring Bobby to stay present in the moment, let him indulge him this once. But something wasn’t right, Bobby’s jaw was set grimly and his eyes were stormy. Without a word Bobby pushed past him roughly and disappeared out the door. Hanbin’s stomach flipped in surprise. What the...?

“Ok, so this is what needs to happen. First we will..” The shop assistant who had just returned trailed off awkwardly as she realised one of the guys she was serving had left and the other was about to race out the door. 

“So sorry - we have to go! Sorry again! Ah!” Hanbin muttered awkwardly, anxiously running his hand through his hair whilst racing out the door. He managed to jump in the car just in time for Bobby to swing out from the curb and take off down the street driving faster than usual. 

“What the hell was that?” When he didn’t get a response or even a sideways glance, he tried again. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why’d you run out like tha-”

“-Shut up, ok?” Bobby snapped. Hanbin flinched and coloured with hurt. Then the anger began to boil.

“Is this how you talk to me now? Even when I go to buy you a gift? Fine, I’ll shut up, just let me out so I don’t have to suffer your juvenile behaviour anymore.” Bobby ignored him which only enraged Hanbin even more. 

“I don’t get you. I go to get you a dog and you embarrass me in the shop, throwing a stupid tantrum and racing out the door? What the hell? Explain yourself!”

“Hanbin, just shut the fuck up.” Hanbin stared. What on earth was going on. Moments like this when Bobby was genuinely livid were the rarest kind of rare, and completely unnerving. Sure, Bobby got annoyed with him now and again, but he always bounced back so quick, or at least kept his cool especially in public. This was something else. It was scary, hurtful and infuriating all at once. 

They drove on in stony silence with Bobby glaring straight ahead, and Hanbin sinking into a grim stupor, staring out his window but seeing nothing. They arrived back home after what had felt like an incomprehensibly long journey. Hanbin felt like he had aged 25 years. He took a deep breath and turned to Bobby who seemed to be waiting, leaning forward with both arms on the wheel.

“Ok, let’s go inside and talk about this.” He wasn’t normally very good at initiating these kinds of conversations, in fact he happily depended upon others to do so. But he was just so baffled he needed answers fast. Bobby’s narrowed eyes peered at him over his arm on the wheel, then looked away. 

“Actually, I’m going out now…” Bobby muttered. Hanbin stared. So, it was like that huh? This was the final straw. He scoffed with as much disdain as he could muster before pulling himself out of the car and taking care to slam the door. 

But Hanbin hadn’t anticipated Bobby would be gone so long or ignore his messages and finally his calls. The first hour he had stormed agitatedly around the house, feeling angry one minute, then hurt, then disappointed, then depressed. Then the whole emotional roller coaster would begin again…Finally realising how exhausted he was he and flumped down on the couch. It had been the first time he had left the house in 6 days, let alone walked further than to just the bathroom. He was asleep within moments. When he woke up he was freezing cold and had to feel around for his phone in the now bluish evening light. Still no messages, no calls, nothing. Anger peaked again but quickly dissolved into worry. He wandered around the apartment like a lost child, peering into Bobby’s empty room sadly, trying to work out what to do. 

What was the deal about the puppy? Was it about the money? Bobby was notoriously careful with his money, never wanting to spend more than he had to and recycling clothes again and again until Hanbin secretly tried to smuggle them into the bin. Was Bobby ashamed that Hanbin was spending a fair amount of money on him, something Bobby hadn’t exactly done for him yet? He honestly didn’t care about that though and he had been sure up until now that Bobby knew that. Bobby preferred to give experiences as gifts so had splashing out like this on an expensive little puppy made Bobby feel uncomfortable? He checked his phone again and sent a few messages to others asking if Bobby was with them. Nope. His rumination began to take a more sinister turn. Now his anger towards Bobby was burning itself out it was starting to redirect towards himself…Had he made Bobby suspect him of ulterior motives? Did Bobby think he was trying to manipulate him? Guilt him into something? Had he disappointed Bobby with his materialism? Did Bobby think he was shallow? 

There was the sound of the front door opening. Hanbin was there in a second. The door opened and in walked Bobby, with a sheepish half-smile on his face. Hanbin had been thinking of something snarky to say but instead found himself giving Bobby a gentle but annoyed push on the shoulder.

“I was at Mum’s,” Bobby told Hanbin, knowing exactly what that push meant. “Also why are there no lights on, you like just sitting in the dark or something?”

“I was sleeping.”

“Oh, tired?” Bobby felt Hanbin’s forehead with the back of his fingers, “You seem a little warm again.” Hanbin pushed his hand away not wanting to be distracted.  


“Hey what happened today? I want you to tell me! What did I do wrong?” 

Bobby sighed. He knew he was going to have to explain everything now, but he just didn’t know if it would make sense.

Once Hanbin had gotten out of the car Bobby had started driving towards his parent’s house without even thinking. Something weird had happened back there in the pet shop that had him freaked out. Looking back he could see now that anger was just his way of holding himself together in that moment. The strange thing was that when he realised Hanbin was getting that cute little puppy for him, he was suddenly seventeen years old again, and desperately missing his family. Suddenly he was feeling anxious, sad, and horrible. He needed to get out of that pet shop and away from Hanbin fast. He needed to get away to pull himself together but also to understand what was going on…

Bobby actually thought dogs were cute. He loved their enthusiasm, how they were incapable of hiding their feelings, the devotion they felt for their loved ones, the sheer joy they took in the simplest things. He loved their purity. When he was a kid he had for a short time imagined he would get one for Christmas, but he had learned early on not to distress his parents with financial demands they couldn’t meet.

One day not that long ago, however, something about dogs and pets in general had occurred to him. They really were like little furry humans. Sure, they were simpler, not as clever, but it seemed to him that they really did feel love pretty strongly… Just before they were leaving to go on tour he and Hanbin had spent several hours in a park walking and playing with Obang. Bobby watched on smiling as Obang ran manic laps around the park before throwing himself into Hanbin’s lap, tongue lolling, eyes rolling happily, snorting excitedly through his squished up nose. Bobby tried to keep it cool, but there was something about Obang adoring Hanbin that made his heart hurt. Then it was time to send Obang to Hanbin’s parents to take care of him. It had been unexpectedly horrible. As Hanbin handed the dog over Bobby was certain he had seen see the dog’s eyes suddenly grow bigger with realisation then fear. Obang began to squirm and fight for freedom whilst Hanbin kept apologising trying to reassure him that he was coming back soon, that they could play again in three months time. Obang had finally broken free and sprinted to Hanbin, comically colliding with his legs then smiling up at his human, obviously thinking it was all a joke. There was no way he was being left behind, no way his human would do that. But then the boys really had to go. Hanbin had once again handed Obang to his mum and then he had closed the door. The last thing Bobby saw was Obang standing in the hall, head tilted, looking confused, his normally bouncing tail deadly still…

It made for an adorable story to share with the others, which Hanbin took great pleasure in recreating being proud of his pups adoration, but something about it had haunted Bobby. Was it the dog’s inability to understand? How did he know if Hanbin would come back…Damn that silly little dog was actually going to really miss Hanbin. Worry about him even. That night Bobby hadn’t mentioned it to Hanbin, or anyone in fact, but he realised he could never have a dog, at least not while he had his career. Maybe later when he had a family. The simple fact of the matter was that there was something utterly unbearable about thinking that a little dog might be, for even the shortest time, missing him…he couldn’t do that to anyone, not even a dog. Maybe least of all a dog. With a dog you can’t explain why you have to go, that you will be back, that you still love them. That was what it was like for him too. He never knew if the next day would be his last at YG…or if a year would stretch into another three before his debut. He’d had no idea when he would see his family again and that was a misery he would never truly forget. 

Bobby didn’t want to brag, but when it came to missing people, he was pretty sure he knew better than most guys his age what that felt like. He had arrived in Seoul at 17 years old…it was three years later, after endless nights crying himself to sleep from homesickness, that he had finally seen his family again. What had made it even harder was that he didn’t think many of the other trainees understood the intensity of the loneliness he felt. Most of them seemed to have good relationships with their families, but none of them quite got what he meant when he said family was his everything. His parents and his brother weren’t just family, they were his friends, his soulmates. What the other trainees didn’t realise was that even when things were going well, maybe his team had received a compliment from YG or a good monthly evaluation, Bobby like the others would be thrilled, so happy…but then only a second later, the cold wave of homesickness would be back again. The happiness of success mercilessly replaced by the same gnawing longing as before. He smiled with the others, but inside he was feeling like a lost child once again.

“Baby!” His mother had cried happily, as she opened the door. She took him into her arms laughing, “What a nice surprise!”

“Hi Mum,” He murmured into her shoulder with eyes closed, enjoying how awesome it felt to have her close. She pulled back from him.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing..”

“Baby, come one, I know my son! I can feel sadness in your hug. What is this??” What he loved about his mum was that even when she was worried about him she still managed to smile and laugh. This always made him feel that no matter how shit things got, she was always there in the background, able to see the lighter side of life.  
They sat in the kitchen drinking the tea his Mum had brewed while she tried to open him up. When he was ready to speak though it wasn’t what she had been expecting; Work, girl problems, fights, creative frustrations…Instead she got a son wanting to talk about the three years he had spent in Korea as a YG trainee.

“Mum, do you think those years did something to me…like changed me somehow?” She frowned, confused. 

“What do you mean baby?”

“Well, it’s just like…I feel like I could never do that again. Never be away from my family, and important people…ever, again. Like it would kill me second time round.” Bobby’s voice had become thicker and more gravelly. Damn it, why did he always get like this when he spoke about those three years?

“I still think about those years, though. Crying myself to sleep and stuff week after week. Then I lost my appetite remember? I couldn’t eat for nearly a month. When you spoke to me on skype and on the phone, did you ever think I was depressed?” 

Truth be told she had worried that her son had been depressed. Despite his enormous efforts to mask it there had been a sad fragility in his voice whenever they had spoken during those three years. Most of the time she had managed not to cry whilst talking to him, but as soon as she got off the phone she always burst into tears. Seeing her son looking at her grimly across the table she thought carefully about how to answer his question…

“Baby, those years, away from us – your mum and dad and brother – they did change you. I can’t say you are the same boy you were when you left for YG, and yes I did worry if you were depressed.” Bobby felt shaken, as if the glue holding him together was finally losing its grip. Maybe he really was broken as today at the pet shop had made him suspect. His mum reached over and took both his hands.

“But baby, what I mean is that you are stronger now than you were before you left. I think it has changed you for good, baby! You’re more grown up. I never want you to have to do that again, but you won’t have to. Look at you, a Rap star! You never will have to make a sacrifice like that again, so why you worrying baby??” His mum laughed and he chuckled too, allowing her words to comfort him. The strange emptiness that had come upon him in the pet shop seemed to fade away. 

“We only did what we could back then to help you reach your dream. Now it’s in the past. There is nothing to worry about. And if you leave Korea I will follow you, don’t you worry! You will never get rid of me!”

He had left his parent’s house still feeling shaken by the emotional memories of those three years, yet also calmer. At least know he understood what was going on…he started feeling a bit silly. He then drove home wondering how the hell he was going to explain everything to Hanbin. 

Hanbin was silent for a little after Bobby finished his explanation, staring at him blankly. 

“So…you were angry at me for getting you a puppy….because you didn’t want me putting you in a position where you would feel guilty about leaving it behind all the time?”  


“Yeah…I guess. Is that stupid?” Bobby shrugged sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Hanbin stared at him hard. Under that cool exterior Bobby really was such a marshmallow…such a dork. 

“No, I mean, I am discovering that you secretly have the moral conscience of Mother Theresa…” Bobby took a swipe at Hanbin, laughing with embarrassment.

“But I get it…you empathise too much because during some of the hardest years of your life you couldn’t see your loved ones…and you don’t want to make your own puppy sad and lonely because we fly all over the place all the time.”

Bobby just shrugged, feeling more and more stupid. Why did Hanbin have to spell everything out like they were living some corny K-drama?

“But I guess I just want to know most importantly if you are sorry you ran out on me in the pet store.” Hanbin was looking serious again now, eyebrows furrowed fiercely. 

“Yep I’m sorry, that was pretty dramatic, hey?” Bobby laughed but Hanbin didn’t find it so funny.

“No, promise me you will NEVER do that again.”

“Do what?”

“Get angry like that!” At that Bobby suddenly looked frustrated.

“Are you telling me I’m not allowed to get angry? I can’t promise that. And anyway, how long would it take for you to break that rule if we applied it to you, huh??”

Hmm. Bobby had a point there, Hanbin conceded bashfully. Bobby getting angry like he had today was pretty rare…then he realised most of the time it was Bobby calming him down over something. He felt sorry about that then very grateful. Then he just really needed Bobby and he needed him right now. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Hanbin murmured tenderly, placing his hand around the back of Bobby’s neck. It was as if an electric current pulsed through them both at the contact. For one exquisite moment all the tension of the day seemed to throb through their bodies. Then they were in each other’s arms. Hanbin gripping Bobby’s shirt whilst one of Bobby’s hand cupped his face and the other needily grasping his arm. They kissed heatedly and fiercely, pressing up against each other’s bodies, trying to achieve as much body surface area contact as possible. One of Bobby’s hands slid down over Hanbin’s chest and stomach. Hanbin’s knees weakened and his mouth popped open a little bit more allowing Bobby control. Then he was enjoying Bobby’s confident hand pulling up his shirt and slipping underneath. Bobby’s finger tips began to hungrily trail the lines of his stomach muscles, then his belly button…then his...He was barely breathing now and knew he was going to start moaning any second. Suddenly Bobby broke off their kiss and pulled away cursing. Surprised and dizzy, Hanbin tried to catch his breath. Bobby was staring at him looking horrified. 

“What?” Hanbin panted. Bobby put both hands to Hanbin’s stomach. 

“You feel like a freakin furnace!” He moved his hands to Hanbin’s forehead.

“Yep. Dude, you are burning up. That’s it. Medicine time. Sleep time.” Hanbin groaned plaintively.

“I feel fine, seriously, come here..” He was actually feeling a bit dazed, and definitely very feverish, but he was hopeful that was just because of their moment of passion. He reached out for Bobby again but Bobby caught his arms and began pulling him towards the bedroom.

“Nup. Sorry dude, no action for you. You’re still sick.” Hanbin couldn’t help laughing at Bobby’s flat, disappointed tone. Goddamn, being sick ruined everything…but his eyes were starting to feel very heavy now. He let Bobby sit him down on the side of the bed, tug his shirt off, then his shoes and jeans. A glass of water and some tablets were forced into his hands. He downed the glass in seconds, he hadn’t realised he was so thirsty. He was then pushed back onto the bed with the surly order to get in. Chuckling groggily he complied.

“Ok, ok, I will sleep, but on one condition.”

“What.” Bobby was taking Hanbin’s health too seriously now to indulge any fanciful bartering. 

“You have to get into bed with me. Stay with me.” Hanbin smiled dopily up at him from the bed with half-closed eyes. Jesus, he looked so cute lying there in his underwear. It was going to be hard to keep cool lying next to him…but ok, maybe that was better than nothing. 

“Wait a sec, need to wash up.” He said smiling.

Fatigue continued to press down upon Hanbin’s body like layers of heavy blankets. He didn’t want to sleep though till he felt Bobby beside him. He managed to keep himself awake by starring at his phone, not really seeing anything, because his eyes wouldn’t focus. Finally Bobby’s weight hit the bed and a cool arm smelling of soap rested across his chest. 

“I gotta keep some distance though, you’re still really hot.” 

“Thanks, you’re pretty hot too,” Hanbin chuckled making Bobby snort. 

“Oh man, you are so out of it. Sleep, ok?” 

“Ok, but….I just wanted to say that I promise I will make it up to you as soon as I am better,” Hanbin managed to murmur, moments before finally surrendering to much needed sleep.


	2. Epilogue: The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a (not so little) epilogue to Long Distance. It came to be simply because the idea popped into my mind and I couldn't resist writing some fluff. 
> 
> Also please check out the notes at the bottom. I have a link that contains some adorable images that relate to the story.

**Tuesday Morning...**

“Come on!”

“No!”

“Seriously?” Hanbin whinged. He was sitting up in bed in his pyjamas, wrapped snuggly in blankets, his arms stubbornly crossed against his chest. Bobby was sitting on the bed near Hanbin’s feet looking at him and trying not to laugh. Hanbin’s hair was bristling all over the place like a porcupine because he’d just woken up from a long night’s sleep.

“Yes, seriously. I mean it, Bin. No dancing, no working out, no Jujitsu, no boxing, no choreography. You have to stay in the dorm today. Preferably staying in this bed and go no further than the bathroom. Don’t even think about touching the kitchen. You’re so out of it you’ll burn the whole building down trying to turn the stove on.” Hanbin scoffed at Bobby’s exaggeration then thought for a moment.

“What about song-writing?”

“…Fine.” Hanbin’s eyes lit up. “But you have to write from your bed and NO rapping.” Hanbin huffed so dramatically Bobby cracked up.

“Dude, can’t you hear yourself?! You still sound like an eighty-year old smoker. Don’t strain your voice, you’ll just lose it again.”

“What can I do then? Do you realise how much time I have lost? Sitting in bed for days being bored and doing nothing?”

“First of all, yeah ok, you’ve lost a lot of time - but it hasn’t been a waste, you idiot! If you don’t rest you’re just gonna get sick again in two days.” Hanbin rolled his eyes and Bobby thumped his leg under the covers.

“Seriously! if you don’t get over this flu completely you’re going to inconvenience us all even longer. We need our leader back already. Amirite??”

Hanbin pouted for a moment then finally nodded sullenly. He hadn’t thought of it that way. Bobby smiled at him with satisfaction. He’d won the first round against Tigerbin, weapon of choice logic and appealing to Hanbin’s guilt complex.

“Also,” Bobby added with a cheeky smile, “Since Jinhwan took over from you he has become more like a Mum than ever. It’s getting…too much. We need our dad back.” Hanbin managed a smile.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying. Second of all,” Bobby shuffled closer to Hanbin on the bed, “you haven’t been bored. As far as I have seen you’ve been having a frickin’ great time sleeping and relaxing. I’d kill to be able to sleep as much as you have these last two weeks! Every time I come in you’re sleeping, watching dramas, drinking soup and listening to new music. You have NO right to complain!”

Hanbin tried not to smile. It was true that even though he’d felt really crap and gross a lot of the time, having time to be lazy and it being totally justified by others had been quite nice…

“It’s actually my fault you’re still sick..” Bobby insisted, breaking from his strict nurse persona for a moment, reaching over and caressing Hanbin’s pale face. He noticed Hanbin’s cheekbones were popping out a bit more than usual under his finger tips and was hit by a bolt of concern.

“Hey, have you lost weight? How did that happen…?” He was annoyed with himself, he’d been so careful making sure Hanbin ate well but still some how he’d still managed to lose weight. Hanbin shrugged and Bobby snapped back into nurse mode.

“…Anyway I should never have you let you drag us to that stupid pet shop. All it did was get you run down again just as you were getting better. So, for the millionth fricking time, can you just chill? Look at it this way, if you don’t want to rest for yourself do it for Ikon… or better yet, do it for me?” Bobby gave him a charming wink and affectionately stroked Hanbin’s cheek again.

Hanbin smirked, he just couldn’t resist Bobby’s winks. They made him lose all his words and thoughts in a matter of seconds and all he could do was sit there looking stupid. He shyly turned his face into Bobby’s hand and tried to give his palm a naughty bite. Bobby hit him on the nose then moved his warm hand to the back of Hanbin’s neck and began to massage him. Hanbin closed his eyes in bliss and melted into it, like a cat relaxing into a spot of sunlight.

Bobby’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to check the message. The boys were asking him why he wasn’t at the gym yet. He groaned.

“Why do they always refuse to start without me!? Lazy lil’…!!” He stood up and disappeared into the bathroom making wild, frustrated gestures with his hands. Hanbin stared after him disappointed the massage had ended so soon. Bobby’s came echoing from the bathroom.  

“I’ll be back at lunchtime ok? I’ll ask Dong to cook you something…Or force him…whatever it takes for my baby to get his food…” Hanbin shook his head and grinned. Poor Dong, he was almost even more wrapped around Bobby’s little finger than he was. Bobby returned to his side with an upturned palm presenting an array of tablets.

“Here’s your pills, you drug addict…” Hanbin shot him a suspicious look. Bobby smiled. “What? C’mon, take them! They’ll make you sleep real good.”

“But I just woke up! You know what I’m starting to think?? You’re deliberately drugging me to stop me from being active!” Bobby gave him a devious sideways glance making both of them laugh.

“No seriously take them, just the day ones at least, they won’t put you to sleep. But if I come back at lunchtime and find you’re not here…” Bobby warned as he bent down and tilted Hanbin’s chin upwards to kiss him, smoothing his hand over his spiky hair as he did so.  “Man, I’d kill to stay in bed with you right now.”

“Considering I am so sick you SHOULD be staying here to look after me, right? So rude what kind of boyfriend are you?,” Hanbin sneered tauntingly. Bobby’s hand leapt to Hanbin’s throat in mock rage. Hanbin giggled and fended him off, escaping with a light tickle. Hanbin sunk down into his bed to get comfortable and Bobby tucked the covers in around his neck.

“Fine, go workout then. Leave me here alone. All by myself.”

“Yep I will. You’re just annoying now.”

“Bye, heartless lover,” Hanbin waved him farewell with two fingers poking out from underneath the bed covers.

“Bye, drama queen,” Bobby replied good-naturedly, giving him the peace out sign as he left the room.

 

***

**Wednesday…**

If anyone was to walk into the studio at first they would have assumed it was empty because Hanbin was completely hidden behind a tall stack of poetry books. He was slumped deep down into his seat, lost in the words, trying to piece together their associations, his face set in a frown of concentration, his feet up on the chair next to him. He was in search of inspiration – surely that was a quiet activity?

Bobby hadn’t actually given Hanbin permission to leave the dorms today, rather Hanbin had snuck out the door while Bobby was showering and raced to the studio gleefully before he could be stopped. The only reason he was still here in the studio was because Bobby had been out all day on MOBB related duties so he hadn’t been able to drag Hanbin back home. However, Hanbin had received some pretty hilarious threats from Bobby in text message form. The other boys just didn’t have to strength to stop him, it wasn’t worth the fight. Only Bobby had the authority to boss around their stubborn leader. Although Donghyuk was defeated he brought him some lunch over from the dorms and had a chat with him for a while. Then it was back to reading.

It was now late afternoon. Hanbin’s phone started ringing. It was Dong again.

“Hey, where are you?”

“Writing, in the studio, where else?” Hanbin replied wryly.

“Just checking you were still there, you disappear sometimes. We need you at the dorms, your boyfriend’s crying.”

“What? Your boyfriend’s crying…?” Hanbin repeated sure he’d misheard something.

“Yeah, something’s wrong with Bobby. We tried comforting him but he didn’t want to talk…so we just put him to bed and we think he’s trying to have a nap.” Hanbin felt a sharp pang in his heart. He pictured Jiwon clutching Pooh to his chest in bed as tears rolled down his face. He flipped the book in his lap shut and began logging out of the computer.

“Did something happen?”

“We’re not sure but we think it was a phone-call that upset him…”

“I’ll be there in ten.” Hanbin hung up before Dong had even replied and raced out the door.

 

***

Hanbin knocked on the bedroom door. There was a long pause then a loud sniffle. Hanbin opened the door to find Bobby in the exact state he’d imagined. Bobby was in bed wrapped up in his doona with just the top of his head poking out. Pooh was in his arms, his worn yellow head sticking out of the blankets too.

Without hesitating Hanbin lay down next to Bobby and wrapped an arm over him. Hanbin could feel little jumps as Bobby hiccupped tearfully. He held him for a while, wondering what could have happened to make him this upset.

“Kimbap?” Hanbin asked in a sing-song voice. He heard a muffled snicker. That was a good sign. He gently pulled the covers away from Bobby’s face, and then when Bobby didn’t resist, all the way down so he could slip into the bed, joining Bobby in his cocoon.

Now cuddling him and face-to-face on the pillow, Hanbin could see the pain in Bobby’s face and it hurt him to the core.

Bobby didn’t cry often, in fact he was ridiculously strong most of the time. Since he’d known Bobby, Hanbin had witnessed him cry for three specific reasons only. He’d seen Jiwon’s heartbreaking tears of homesickness during their trainee days, his bitter tears of disappointment when they’d lost WIN, and the tears of guilt Jiwon shed every time he had skyped his worried Mum when she was still overseas in the U.S.

Hanbin pushed Bobby’s bangs out of his eyes. He had a hunch he knew which variety these tears were…but he wanted to know the full story. Hanbin dug between them for Pooh who had become slightly squashed and straightened him up so that he was resting right between them and looking at Bobby. Bobby giggled meekly at the gesture then let out a shuddery sigh.

“It sucks…” Bobby grumbled.

“What sucks Kimbap? Tell Mambin.” Bobby smiled.

“So…I was meant to go to Mum’s tomorrow for lunch…” That’s right, Hanbin had forgotten, “…then head straight to the airport with Mino to fly to Japan…and well basically I got a call just an hour ago from our manager, and now the MOBB schedule has fucking changed. Mino and I have to fly out tonight.”

“Nooooo,” Hanbin groaned, feeling Bobby’s frustration.

 “So I had to call Mum and tell her…” Bobby’s voice broke off as he became emotional again. Hanbin softly kissed Bobby’s hands. Hanbin loved Bobby’s Mum, she was almost like his own second Mum. He couldn’t imagine how sad that phone call would have been…he personally couldn’t do it, whenever he had to cancel on his Mum he had to text her or just didn’t reply so he didn’t have to hear the disappointment in her voice…he knew it was wrong, and that made him feel even worse. But he kept doing it anyway. Most of the time he just tried not to think about it and just made sure he showed her heaps of love when he get time to stop by.  

“You haven’t seen her for a while right?”

“Haven’t seen Mum or Dad for over a month and it’s just so bad because Mum has put so much effort into this lunch tomorrow…heaps of my family were coming around, she’s been texting me, telling me she was cooking my favourite dishes…fuck, I brought them to Korea and I STILL can’t see them! What was the point? I feel like such a shit son sometimes.”

“Don’t say that, you’re the best son.” Hanbin truly meant it. He thought Bobby’s love for his family was one of the most attractive things about him. The love Bobby gave Hanbin came from the same place as the loyal love Jiwon had for his family. Hanbin often mused that it was thanks to Jiwon’s parents that he had such a patient and loyal boyfriend. “Surely your Mum understands, she always does. She is so patient and loves you so much…she would never want you to feel guilty…what did she say when you called her?” Bobby cringed and fresh tears sprung from his eyes.

“That’s the worst part!” He wept. “She said “don’t worry baby, please don’t feel bad. Don’t worry about anything. I understand. Have a safe trip and remember to pray so it will feel like we are together” – that’s what she said!”

Hanbin could hear Bobby’s Mum voice saying those exact words and he had to catch himself before he started crying too. Jiwon’s mother took the concept of selflessness to whole new levels…

“When will you next get to see her?”

“No idea, it’s not even in the schedule. Could be a while I guess. I just feel bad because Dad also messaged me not long ago, telling me he was a bit worried about Mum. He said she is fine while out and about, doing church stuff, seeing our family, and having guests over…but he said she often seems down these days when it was just them alone in the evenings. Dad said he suspects she misses having kids in the house, since my brother has moved out now too…I just can’t stand thinking about her being sad…She has Dad but I know she misses us, just you know, having kids to care for and spend time with…. She tries so, so hard not to let it show…but I just can’t stop thinking about it…” Bobby broke off.

Hanbin sighed sadly and held Bobby close. He understood all too well about mother’s and separation anxiety. He would never forget his own mother’s struggle to get used to a child-free house when he first moved into the YG dorms. There were the worried texts, calls, and endless excuses his mother made to speak to him at least once a day. He also knew that was why Hanbyul had come into the world thirteen years after he had…

But at least his parents had always been just an easy call away, living right here in Seoul. He’d never endured a forced three year separation from them like Bobby had. Hanbin knew that separation still haunted Bobby’s family and ironically their move to Korea had now made any separations harder for Bobby to cope with than ever. Bobby was happier knowing his parents were here in Korea but also more frustrated because despite how close they were he had less time than ever to see them.

“That sucks Kimbap. I’m sorry…” Hanbin stroked Bobby’s damp cheek, wanting to change the situation for him but being completely powerless to do so. “Do you wanna sleep before you fly out tonight?” Bobby nodded sadly. Hanbin rolled onto his back and gave Bobby a smile.

“Good. I’m tired too. Come here.” Bobby moved into his arms and fell asleep quickly.

As Hanbin drifted off to sleep he tried to think…what would cheer Bobby up? What could he do to help…?

 

***

They had finished Bobby’s packing and now it was time for him to go. But now they were both stationed stubbornly at the front door of the apartment because Bobby was refusing to let Hanbin go downstairs with him and see him off at the gates of the compound.

“You think because you snuck out today you can get all cocky and run around at night in the cold?? Think again, Bin. You’re staying here.”

“I don’t get it. You don’t want me going downstairs because it’s cold but you’re happy to make out with me and get my flu-germs?” Bobby laughed at Hanbin’s whingeing and gave him a kiss.

“Yeah, makes no sense. But my rules are my rules, so deal with it. See you soon.” Bobby gave him a wink and backed out the front door but before he could close it suddenly Hanbin pushed it open again.

“I’ll walk you to the lift!”  Bobby shook his head but smiled. He loved how Hanbin became so clingy with him whenever he knew he was upset or not feeling so great. Hanbin had been heaping love on him and fussing over him since he told him about the sad call he’d had with him Mum…it had been really nice and he was starting to feel better. His heart remained heavy nonetheless.

Hanbin pressed the button for him and they shared one last peck before Bobby entered the elevator, smiling at him toothily as the doors closed.

Hanbin raced back to the hallway to the apartment. He had stuff to organise. He’d never imagined he’d be happy to see Bobby leave but he had come up with the best surprise plan ever and he just couldn’t wait to put it into action. He knew Bobby would love it.

 

***

**Friday night…**

The cab pulled up to the hotel, the door swung open and Bobby leapt out quickly. He’d spent the entire drive from the airport bouncing his leg and feeling ready to burst with anticipation. He’d just come back from Japan and now it was time for a night in a hotel with Hanbin and his body was well and truly ready. This moment had been a long time coming. Since Hanbin had gotten sick  they’d had a long hiatus from the physical aspect of their relationship…and truth be told Bobby had been going a bit crazy from all the pent-up frustration. The cold showers and constant working had gotten old ages ago.

He’d received the news about the single night hotel stay from Hanbin via text while he was still on the plane.

>>Hey you’re not going home to the dorms from the airport. I have organised a cab to pick you up and bring you to the hotel. Your manager knows, it’s all good<<

Bobby read the text a few times wondering if he had forgotten something. What was Hanbin talking about? What hotel…?

>>wut…?<<

>>you and me, just us, just one night. Hotel room number 285. I’m waiting for you<<

Bobby couldn’t wipe the grin from his face the rest of the flight.

Now he was racing through the expensive looking hotel foyer, everything was black marble and vintage chandeliers, thrilled he didn’t even have to speak to reception. Hanbin had organised everything down to the last detail and Bobby was thoroughly impressed. Hanbin who usually had his head stuck in the clouds wasn’t known for his organisational skills. He could hardly write a shopping list by himself let alone get to the grocery store without getting lost.

Bobby strode swiftly to the lift, hopped inside and paced around agitatedly like a caged lion, glancing impatiently at buttons as they lit up gold as they passed each level.

His mind was racing with images of Hanbin. Hanbin’s hands on his body.

The lift doors drew open painfully slowly. He slipped through them as soon as he could fit and then he continued speedily down the hallway looking out for the room number. Finally, he’d arrived. He knocked hard and leaned on the door, waiting impatiently.

Hanbin had barely opened the door when Bobby grabbed his face with both hands and pressed him against the hotel room wall with a deep, furious kiss. Stunned Hanbin just managed to kick the door shut as Bobby walked them, staggering, towards the bed, rolling his backpack off his shoulder and dropping it on the floor as they went. As soon as the back of Hanbin’s calves hit the side of the bed Bobby eagerly toppled them forwards onto the mattress. He grabbed Hanbin’s hands and pressed them against his chest, asking him to touch him.

Weakened by the sheer force of Bobby’s neediness, Hanbin managed to finally regain his senses. He released a strangled noise of protest and pulled his lips from Jiwon’s.

 “Wait, wait!” He laughed breathlessly, patting Bobby’s cheeks whilst pinned underneath him.

“What?” Bobby looked down at him hungrily.

“I have a gift for you!” Hanbin eyes twinkled happily and he turned his head to look at something. Bobby followed Hanbin’s gaze to discover a large pink cardboard box further along on the bed. He’d been too distracted to notice it was even there. Hanbin scrambled out from underneath him.

“A gift?” Bobby chuckled, rolling over onto his side. “Why though?”

Hanbin presented the box to him with a particular smile on his face that he recognised but couldn’t remember where from...wait, it was the same mischievous smile Hanbin had had when they were at the counter about to get that puppy last week...Bobby looked at the box with wide eyes.

“NO MAN, NO, NO,” Bobby groaned as he suddenly noticed the round breathing holes in the lid. Those holes meant only one thing, there was an animal in there…

He stared at Hanbin, his mouth hanging open, not knowing how to react. Hanbin was beaming.

“Just look, just open it! Please and I will explain ok?”

“Hanbin! Seriously?! I already told you!! I can’t have a dog I’ll cry all the time!” Bobby whined sulkily. But now the box was right in front of him in Hanbin’s arms he suddenly had a childish impulse to open it. His curiosity was overwhelming. “Bin, what the fuck have you gone and done..”

“Just open it and I will explain!” urged Hanbin. He was looking so thrilled Bobby couldn’t find the heart to get angry and he didn’t want a repeat of their Pet Land fight…he grumbled in defeat and tentatively gripped the edge of the cardboard lid. There was a sudden rustle inside and he leapt backwards with a startled yelp.

“What the fuck is in there?? I swear to god Bin, if you got me a fucking snake I will kill you!” Hanbin tossed his head back in laughter.

“NO, you idiot! Just open it! You’re killing me right now!”

Bobby slipped his fingers along the edge of the box lid and lifted it up slowly. Hanbin held his breath with his eyes fixed on Bobby’s face in joyful anticipation. Bobby placed the lid aside and peered into the box. His eyes went wide…he didn’t know what to say…

 

**Thursday Afternoon…**

Hanbin strolled happily into what was quite likely one of his his favourite shops in Seoul…Pet Land. He could spend hours there, admiring the huge range of pets of all shapes and sizes. Lizards, birds, dogs, cats, frogs, fish, mice and rats…there was something about animals that soothed his soul.

He really couldn’t remember a time before he was judged on a regular basis, by fans, by producers, by other YG recruits, by the dance teachers, other artists...performing and receiving feedback had been his life since he was thirteen.

There were times when the constant evaluation was hard, exhausting and even kind of dehumanising. Sometimes in his darkest moments he worried that people only liked him for his talent and what would happen if the next day he was in a terrible car accident and couldn’t dance anymore? What if something went wrong and someone managed to smear his reputation and end his career? Would people still like him then? He knew Bobby and the boys would, of course so would his parents, and the other trainers and producers he knew so well…but when he thought about it that was just a tiny, handful of people compared to the rest of the population who only cared to know who he was because of his celebrity status...

Animals were different though from people. Animals didn’t care about fame or talent or money…they didn’t give a damn. They were free from the burden of the importance of reputations and the judgements of others, and they couldn’t care less about the reputations of the humans that loved them. As long as they were treated with care, given food, shelter, and affection they loved you unconditionally. Hanbin felt a lightness and freedom with animals that sometimes he didn’t even feel with Bobby, the person who he felt the safest and most comfortable with in the whole world. After all, he still very much cared about Bobby’s regard for him as a fellow musician and didn’t want to let him down. But when he was around Obang or any other nice pup he didn’t need to prove anything, or be anything at all except his simplest, humblest self. He didn’t need to look good, dress nice, he could make mistakes, be clumsy and awkward, be lazy and unproductive, and still, still, the pup thought he was amazing.

He decided to take his time in Pet Land, he needed to choose carefully. He knew Bobby had loved the miniature fox terrier puppies. He could look for them and check they hadn’t all been sold. He wandered through the shop with wide eyes, smiling happily as he perused the shelves full of toys, food and health products, accessories and pet clothes. It was such an innocent and pure world, the pet world…

He decided to play a game with himself, “Spot the Ikon member.” He needed to try and find an animal to represent each of them…

Finding Junhoe was easy. There he was, a handsome, proud Siberian Husky pup. His striking black and white markings, piercing light blue eyes, and large pointy ears made him look both adorable and very cool. Hanbin offered him a hello through the glass window but Junhoe the Husky decided he wasn’t interested and began chewing one of his sibling’s ears. Typical Junhoe, Hanbin mused to himself.

He had barely looked any further when he noticed a bundle of orange fluffballs in another clear window. He looked at the breed name taped to the glass: Pomeranian. Noticing they had a visitor, one of the beautiful orange fluffballs suddenly poked his head up and then tottered to the glass on the tiniest, itty-bitty, little legs Hanbin had ever seen. The puppy wagged his plume-like tail happily and smiled at Hanbin with handsome his foxy face. He raced around his little compartment looking back to make sure Hanbin was watching. Such an adorable little show-off! Ok, so he’d found Jinhwan…that was easy.

Hanbin knew Chanwoo from a mile away. He spotted a large enclosed hutch and cage on the floor and found a large array of guineapigs. There was one particularly cute, mocha-coloured guineapig with huge black eyes and that suggested innocence…but Hanbin could tell he was actually a devil inside from the way he unapologetically sat on the head of one of his friends. No doubt the friend was Chanwoo the guinea pig’s Hyung too! Hanbin took a picture whilst smiling uncontrollably. 

Hanbin found Donghyuk in the cat section, a blue-point Siamese…and he was the most stunning cat of them all with incredibly high, sculpted cheekbones, stunning exotic eyes, and gorgeous triangular shaped ears. The cat looked beautiful, almost like a model, however to Hanbin’s delight it was incredibly friendly, rubbing happily against Hanbin’s hand which he pressed as far in between the bars of the cage as he could. Like Donghyuk, the cat also couldn’t stop talking, meowing and purring at Hanbin constantly.

Next he found Yunhyeong, a cheerful caramel-coloured toy poodle puppy covered in vibrant whirls and curls of fur. The classically cute and attractive poodle pup greeted Hanbin enthusiastically, leaping about and putting his little paws on the glass, asking Hanbin to let him out to play. Hanbin put his hand to the glass and the poodle licked and tried to bite the glass playfully. He was too sweet and so good-natured...and from his chubby little stomach Hanbin could tell he was just as into food as Chef Song.

But back to his original task, the idea he’d come up with last night, the plan he hoped would cheer up Bobby. He hadn’t found the mini fox terriers yet…He returned to the front of the store, realising he might have missed them and then that’s when he found what he was looking for.

He had found Bobby in animal form.

“Can I assist you in any way?” Hanbin turned to the shop assistant but suddenly realised she was familiar. His stomach dropped - it was the same shop assistant who had served him and Bobby last time they had visited…Hanbin felt himself blush. How embarrassing! The poor lady had just been organising the purchase of the puppy when Bobby had stormed out the door and Hanbin had had to apologise and leave suddenly to chase after him…

However, if the shop assistant recognised him she didn’t let it show. 

“Ah yes, thank you! Could I - I mean- I would like to take one of these home today…” The shop assistant smiled in delight.

“Beautiful choice! This one in particular is full of personality and energy! He will definitely be a very fun pet and friend.”

“Perfect, he’s perfect.”

 

***

 

“Is there anything else you need today sir?” The shop assistant asked, packing the last items into the big paper shopping bag. Hanbin looked down at the pet carrier near his feet containing his exciting new purcahse and couldn’t help beaming.

“No, I have everything I need. Thank you for your help.”

“Have a good day, Sir.”

With one hand Hanbin picked up the pet carrier by the handle and the large shopping bag in the other. He navigated his way to the shop exit whilst trying not to hit items and displays.

“Sorry!! Excuse me!!”

Hanbin froze as he heard the shop assistant calling out to him and looked over his shoulder to see her racing towards him. Had he forgotten something? The shop assistant was blushing and looking suddenly embarrassed. His stomach dropped…she had remembered him from the last awkward visit after all?? He tried to find the words to apologise…

“I’m so sorry and I hope this isn’t rude but my little sister is such a big fan of yours!! She loves Ikon and she would kill me if I didn’t get at least an autograph!! It would make her so happy!”

Hanbin stared for a second then almost burst into relieved laughter. He smiled shyly instead.

“Tell her thank you, I am very glad to hear she is a fan. And yes, an autograph is no trouble at all!”

 

***

 

“What the fuck…” Bobby looked up from the box in Hanbin’s arms and stared at him. Then suddenly he burst into hysterical, shaking laughter. Hanbin joined in thrilled by his reaction.

“You got me a BUNNY RABBIT?” Bobby had to sit down on the bed, he was laughing so hard he had a stitch and his ribs hurt.

“Yep! Isn’t he cute?” Hanbin put the box back onto the bed and reached down to pick up the bunny.  Bobby stared dumbstruck as Hanbin pet the little bunny in his hands.

The bunny had blonde, gingery fur, tiny but clever black eyes, a white tuft of a tail, and small dainty paws. He fit easily into one of Hanbin’s hands. The rabbit’s nose twitched and he looked around eagerly. He was so soft looking…so quiet…but also surprisingly lively.

“But Bin, we can’t have a rabbit in the dorm…we could hardly look after Obang…”

“I know silly, that’s why this rabbit isn’t yours…” Bobby raised his eyebrows. Hanbin smiled shyly and put the bunny into Bobby’s hands. Bobby was amazed, it was so incredibly soft, and so light and warm. The bunny looked up at him and nuzzled his hands with a velvety nose. “I actually got him for you to give to your mum…to keep her company and to remind her of you…you’re worried she misses having you to care for, maybe this will help at least?” Bobby stared at Hanbin.

“Seriously….for real?” Hanbin nodded happily. Bobby looked down at the bunny in his hands now trying to escape onto the bed and explore. When Bobby looked back up he had tears streaking down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe it, this was the nicest, most thoughtful gift hanbin had ever given him…a gift for his mum.

“Put him on the bed! He wants to play! Maybe he will even do the binky! The shop assistant told me this bunny in particular is really outgoing and playful.”

“You know what’s really funny about this? The fan’s whole idea of me being a bunny and having bunny teeth is my Mum’s favourite fan concept about me.” Hanbin laughed.

“Really??”

“Yeah she thinks it’s really cute. It’s the only stuff about me she pays attention to online.” Bobby lowered his hands containing the bunny to the bed and was startled when he leapt from his hands with a surprisingly powerful jump. They both kneeled against the bed watching in awe as the bunny race around, amazed by his speed and curiosity.

“How’d you manage to get one with fur the exact same colour as my hair?”

“I know right! I don’t know…he was just there and I had to get him.”

“Thank you.” Bobby smiled at Hanbin from across bed. He had tears pricking his eyes again. Dang, he was all emotional now…

“Wanna feed him?? If we make him happy he will do the binky for us!”

“Oh, like that rabbit did for you on the show…that weird kick-thing.”Hanbin handed Bobby a strawberry from a box he had bought earlier.

“Now bite into it and feed him with your mouth.”

“Why can’t I just hand it to him??”

“Because that’s not as cute! And you two need to bond! I’ve been bonding with Mini Bobby since Thursday afternoon so you need to catch up. He’s your little brother now remember.”

“Mini Bobby?? That’s his name??” Bobby laughed.

“Well, just till your Mum gives him another one. I had to call him something or he might’ve thought I was being rude.”

Bobby bit the strawberry at the tip and laughed through his teeth at how silly he must be looking. He tried to get the bunny’s attention.

The Mini Bobby approached him with bold hops, his adorable little legs tucking underneath him with each stride. He sniffed the strawberry tentatively with his little quivering nose then suddenly ran away.

 “No, no, you do this.” Hanbin took the strawberry from Bobby, tore off the stalk which had confused the bunny and bit deeply into the top. He lowered his head down to present the fruity treat to the mini Bobby. Mini Bobby sniffed the tip of the strawberry and then attacked it with hearty chomps, his two front teeth on show. Bobby cooed in delight and Hanbin tried not to smile too much and drop the strawberry. When Mini Bobby had finished his treat he had pink juice around his mouth. He was literally like a toddler human all messy after a meal. He raced around the bed in a circle, suddenly leaping up and kicking his back legs into the air.

“The binky! He did it! Did you see that??”

“I did!” Bobby laughed. It was so strange to see such a docile, soft looking animal be so bold and expressive. Hanbin sat back up looking very pleased with himself. “He’s really cool…” Bobby conceded in awe.

“I’ll teach your Mum how to make him Binky,” Hanbin promised whilst picking up the bunny and giving him to Bobby to clean his muzzle.

“What are you some Bunny-whisperer or rabbit tamer or something?” Bobby laughed, gently dabbing away the juice with a cloth Hanbin handed him.

“Well yeah, obviously, I am,” Hanbin gave him a sly look. “I tamed you right?”

***

The bunny lay curled up on Bobby’s chest, Bobby’s arms around him. With his eyes shut and little paws tucked under his chin, the bunny looked like a little angel. Neither of them could take their eyes off his cartoon-like cuteness. He literally looked like a Disney character. He had raced around the room and the bed for about an hour, taking in the new environment as the boys watched enchanted. Then finally the little bunny had grown weary and hidden in one of Bobby’s empty sneakers. Bobby had scooped him out with incredible gentleness, lay down on the bed and placed him on his chest.

Hanbin’s chest fluttered seeing Bobby be so tender towards the baby animal. Soon the rabbit was out like a light sleeping determinedly and Bobby was stuck.

“Bin, what do I do…I’m stuck, I can’t move. I don’t wanna move and wake him, he’s probably really tired…he’s just a baby…” Bobby shot Hanbin a worried look.

“Just stay like that…”

“I’m still in my clothes…” Hanbin laughed, loving Bobby’s anxiety over the Bunny’s welfare.

“Ok, I’ll help you,” he reassured him still chuckling, “but you’ll have to keep your hoodie on. I’ll take your shoes off and your jeans.” After taking off Bobby’s sneakers Hanbin clumsily pulled down Bobby’s jeans as he tried not to laugh and disturb the bunny. He then pulled the covers down from underneath Bobby and tucked them over him.

“be back, just washing up.” Bobby just looked at him with a slightly lost expression on his face and he cracked up all over again.

When Hanbin returned from the shower and stepped into the bedroom his mouth fell open. What a sight...there was Jiwon fast asleep, his head had rolled to the side, his mouth wide open, holding the sleeping baby bunny against his chest, both of them tucked into bed. It was so cute it literally hurt Hanbin physically. He grabbed his phone to capture the moment, immediately choosing the best image and made it his phone lock screen. He got into his own pyjamas and eagerly hopped into the bed, sidling up next to Bobby, nuzzling his face against his upper arm, and placing his arm over Bobby’s lower chest, just underneath his arm holding the rabbit. He didn’t even want to go to sleep because it was such a nice moment and he was so glad Jiwon had responded so well, probably because after all it was a gesture for his Mum.

He fell asleep and dreamed about rabbits.

 

***

“So how the hell did you manage to change my schedule when you can’t even change your own?”

The boys were driving to Bobby’s parent’s house. Of course Hanbin had even thought to have Bobby’s car brought around to the hotel the following morning. The bunny napped in the box sitting on Hanbin’s lap as Bobby drove.

“Well you see I have figured something out. It’s all about how you word things.”

“Yeah?” Bobby smirked. Hanbin wasn’t past using his charisma to get what he wanted, but what Bobby liked was that he rarely used it for his own interests, it was always for others. “Ok so who’s ass did you kiss?”

“No ass kissing was needed. I requested a phone conference with YG, thankfully he was free, and I told him the truth.”

“…what truth?”

“That you have been slacking off because you’re missing your family.”

“WHAT. That’s not the TRUTH!” Bobby protested in horror as Hanbin laughed, glad that Bobby was too busy driving to hit him.

“I’m joking. I just told him I was worried about you and asked if we could make one tiny change to your schedule so you could see your parents. I framed it as “Bobby will work better if he sees his parents because he’ll be happier, and then everyone wins,” and YG bought it.” Bobby snorted.

“Yeah only coz he loves you. He believes every word you say.” Hanbin laughed.

“If only…but anyway, he understood my point and agreed. So now your meeting with that producer guy that was meant to be now has been moved to this evening just before you fly to Japan again. We have till 1pm to be with your Mum, so make the most of it ok?”

“Dang, you’ve worked this out well…but still, I’m kinda pissed off that YG listens to you and not to me.”

“Have you ever actually asked YG to change your schedule so you could see your family?”

“What…ask to change an already set schedule? Nah man, no way…the managers change my schedule all the time, but that’s their job…my job is to follow the schedule. Sometimes I get to make input, most of the time I don’t…”

“Maybe that’s the problem. You don’t ask.” Bobby frowned, he wasn’t sure it was that easy but he got Hanbin’s point.

“Yeah I dunno…I feel like I can’t do that when I’ve been given so much...it seems ungrateful.”

“Maybe you’ve earned it though, more freedom I mean. Surely after SMTM and MOBB you have more bargaining chips than ever?” Bobby smiled at Hanbin’s positive spin on things, and maybe he was right…he knew he struggled to question authority. His Dad had really drilled respecting his elders into him big time. Maybe he could start making a few more requests, it just seemed uncomfortable though, kinda conceited…but maybe that was all just in his head.

“We’ll see. Ok, we’re here now!” They were now outside Bobby’s parent’s house. Hanbin excitedly put the lid back on Mini Bobby’s box then together they put a big pink ribbon and bow around it as a final touch. Hanbin carried the box and Bobby walked just behind him with his hand on his back to make sure Hanbin didn’t trip because he couldn’t see his feet.

“Are you sure your Mum will be ok with this? Like, pets are a lot of responsibility…She won’t be annoyed?” Hanbin was fretting now like he always did at the last minute. Trust Hanbin to want to be spontaneous and random and then worry afterwards when it was too late about how it affected others. But Bobby wasn’t the least bit concerned.

“Bin, you could give my Mum a fucking pet alligator and she would still love you and cherish it forever. You know that. Anyway Mum always wanted us to have a pet when we were younger, she just couldn’t afford it.”

They rang the doorbell and then to Bobby’s delight there was his beautiful Mum, standing with her arms wide open wearing a huge, gorgeous dimpled smile.

“Baby! What a surprise!”

Bobby felt tears rush down his cheeks but he didn’t care.

“Hi Mum, Hanbin has something for you, it’s a gift.”

***

Bobby sat with his arm on the back of his Mum’s chair, happily watching her and Hanbin cutely chat away together as his mother pet the bunny in her hands. Hanbin was animatedly listing all the foods rabbits could eat and what he knew about caring for them. Bobby had noted that Hanbin was always shy with his friends parents at first but it only ever took a handful of minutes in his mother’s presence for him to relax and be himself again. Bobby loved that his mum could have that effect on people.

He looked at his mother adoringly. She was so normal, in her modest mum-like shirt, cardigan and slippers. Yet in other ways he knew she was an extraordinary woman. He didn’t know anyone more humble, spiritual and forgiving. And there was his dad shuffling around over there in the kitchen as he always did, his beard growing and his hair wild, totally unfazed by his appearance. He was cool like that, never gave a damn. Bobby liked to think that was where he got his own care-free confidence.

Hanbin’s parents were really different from his. He had met them a few times but not as much as Hanbin had met his. Hanbin’s Mum and Dad were effortlessly cool and chic. They were stylish without being over the top, wealthy but very hard working, and loving in a way that seemed nonchalant at first but when one scratched beneath the surface it became apparent that they were fiercely proud of their son and had huge respect for him. There was nothing they wouldn’t do for him even though they struggled sometimes to endure his independent and workaholic nature.

 Basically in comparison to Hanbin’s parents, his parents were total dorks. But he was a fan of that, he loved them exactly the way they were.

“Bin, show mum the other stuff you got.” His mother’s eyes widened.

“No, you didn’t! First you get me this beautiful rabbit and now even more? You shouldn’t be spending your money like this, Hanbin!”

“No it is no trouble, it was a pleasure, I promise” Hanbin started taking items out from the bag. Bobby’s Mum picked up what looked like a..

“Is this a leash?? A rabbit leash?? To walk him??” She laughed totally delighted.

“Yes it is! Not all rabbits like to be walked apparently, but the shop assistant told me this breed really loves going for walks…I hope it’s true.” Bobby’s Mum smiled widely, still laughing in disbelief.

“Ok boys let’s take this bunny for a walk!” Hanbin beamed at Bobby who looked back at him with calm satisfaction. He was so relieved that Bobby’s Mum had embraced the rabbit so quickly, and with such good humour and enthusiasm. She was willing to try anything and Hanbin could see that was where Bobby had got his wild side.

Hanbin helped Bobby’s Mum put Mini Bobby in the harness, and then attach the lead. He loved that she couldn’t stop cooing about how cute he was. She was definitely already in love. Hanbin was beyond happy.

The three of them walked to the local park while Mini Bobby lolloped along happily, Bobby’s Mum holding the lead. Sometimes he got tired and Bobby’s Mum would scoop him up for a while. It was a beautiful sight when they got to the park, seeing the little golden rabbit race across the fresh, green grass speckled with flowers here and there. The lead was extendable so they could leave it long to give him more freedom. He did binky after binky as Bobby’s mum laughed at how cute and funny he looked. The shop assistant had been right, he really was a remarkably outgoing and brave little rabbit. He hopped around without a care in the world, sometimes wiping his paws over his ears and face to give them a clean or scratch, and standing up on his hind legs to take a look around, his front paws dangling and his delicate little nose wiggling in search of a smell.

Hanbin noticed Bobby and his Mum had fallen into a deeper conversation now, and as discretely as he could he moved a bit further away, using walking the bunny as an excuse to give them some alone time. He walked the bunny around the park forest and back again, stopping to let him sniff and binky as much as he wanted, hoping that was enough time. When he came back Bobby was smiling and looking totally at ease sitting on a park bench next to his Mum. She was smiling happily, holding one of her son’s hands in her own. Hanbin felt a confusing pang somewhere near his heart. He loved seeing how quickly Bobby rejuvenated when around his family…but he was also reminded that Bobby needed them in a way that even he couldn’t provide. Bobby’s Mum smiled at him sunnily and his worries dispersed.

“Hungry Bin? Let’s go home. I promise I won’t cook rabbit.”

***

It was time to return to the dorms so Bobby could pack. Bobby and his Mum shared a long, tight hug on the doorstep. She took her sons face in her hands and gave his cheek a series of quick kisses while he scrunched his nose up and smiled, comically withstanding the barrage of affection.

“You sure you and Dad can set up the hutch ok?”

“Yes baby, your Dad it at it already!” It was true, they had said goodbye to Bobby’s dad inside. He’d been keen to start constructing the packaged hutch Hanbin had bought for Mini Bobby. “And Bin…” Bobby’s Mum smiled at Hanbin and hugged him too. “Thank you for my new pet rabbit!”

The boys made their way back to the car as Bobby’s Mum waited to see them off.

“Oh! What’re you gonna call him Mum?” Bobby called from the car.

“He already has a name! Let’s not confuse him. Anyway, I like Mini Bobby, it’ll remind me of you!”

 

***

Once again Bobby was packed and would need to leave soon. He sighed. It had been great to see his Mum and Dad, and he was thrilled that his Mum loved Mini Bobby so much. They had barely reached the dorms before she had already started sending him pictures of Mini Bobby doing mundane things with ridiculous captions.

Bobby looked at his phone to check the time. He needed to go soon…the MOBB managers would be downstairs any minute to pick him up.

“Okay…gotta go…” Hanbin leapt up from the bed he’d been resting on while watching Bobby pack.

“Wait! What! Do you have to leave right now? What time’s your flight?” Hanbin looked disappointed and Bobby felt bad. He and Hanbin were in such a great place he didn’t want to leave, not right now…he still couldn’t believe all the effort Hanbin had gone to, how kind he’d been to his Mum. He was feeling so in love right now.

“Well I don’t have to go right now…but soon, in just over 20 mins.”

“So, you have time?”

“For?” Bobby asked. Hanbin gave Bobby a heavy look from under his brows Bobby hadn’t seen for a while, not since Hanbin had gotten sick. His heart thudded heavily in his chest and a pang of desire shot through his stomach. Hanbin was in front of him now, smiling and giving him that look, both his hands pulling him by the t-shirt towards the bed.

“Yeah sure, I have time,” he mumbled, stunned by Hanbin taking the lead. Hanbin just laughed and pulled Bobby down onto the bed and into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to an image containing all the iKON members how I think they would appear in their cute baby animal forms as described in the story (minus Hanbin - that said I think he would most likely be a border collie puppy because they are handsome, workaholics, affectionate and very clever!)
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/4102f8b791db1f60ed54255f85a68790/tumblr_ooz4t76aHi1shd1tpo1_1280.jpg
> 
> Here is how I imagine Hanbin hehe - those eyes! Exactly the same!! :P 
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/83fd8193bd42ee6654e9ad5d610b8aa0/tumblr_ooz54xSEM81shd1tpo1_500.jpg


End file.
